Jung Ryu Won
Perfil thumb|250px|Jung Ryu Won *'Nombre:' 정려원 / Jung Ryu Won (Jeong Ryeo Won) *'Nombre real:' 정여원 / Jung Yu Won *'Nombre inglés:' Yoana Jung *'Apodos: '"Hot Dog" y "DaRamJue" (ardilla) *'Profesión:' Actriz, modelo y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''167cm *'Peso:' 44 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Acuario *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Familia: '''Hermano mayor y hermana menor *'Agencia:' KEYEAST Dramas *Prosecutor Civil War (jTBC, 2019) *Wok of Love (SBS, 2018) *Witch's Court (KBS2, 2017-2018) *Bubblegum (tvN, 2015-2016) *Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS,2012) *History of the Salaryman (SBS, 2012) *Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) *What Star Did You Come From (MBC, 2006) *Autumn Shower (MBC, 2005) *My Name is Kim Sam Soon (MBC, 2005) *Hello Franceska (MBC, 2005) *Papa Sea (MBC, 2004) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2004) *Argon (MBC, 2003) *Saxophone (KBS, 2002) Programas de TV *ART STAR KOREA (Story on, 2014) Películas *Gate (2018) *Never Ending Story (2012) *Pained (2011) *In Love and War (2011) *Castaway on the Moon (2009) *Two Faces of My Girlfriend (2007) *My Boyfriend Is Type-B (2005) *Emergency 19 (2002) Anuncios *'2016:' Kenneth Cole *'2012:' Borbonese *'2011:' Pilgrims *Vivienne *Biotherm Aquatrio *LG Whisen *Cerestar *Neutrogena *Yakult Haruyachae *A B.F.Z *T'Station *Hankook XQ Optimo Nova *Sansachun *Giordano (con Bi y Jang Dong Gun) *MPLE (con Yoon Eun Hye) *Hanwha L&C *Seohan Engineering & Construction *Actyon *Minute Maid (con Daniel Henney) *Soolsool *Plus Minus Vídeos Musicales *NELL “Lost in Perspective” (2015) *Alex “Even If I Try to Go Crazy” (2011) *Gummy “As A Man” (2010) Junto a Kim Hyun Joong *Epik High “One” (2008) Colaboraciones * Uhm Jung Hwa - Photographer (feat. Jung Ryu Won) (2016) Premios *'2017 KBS Drama Awads:' Top Excellence Award, Female (Witch's Court) *'2017 KBS Drama Awads: Mejor Pareja (Junto a Yoon Hyun Min) (Witch's Court) *'''2012 SBS Drama Awards: Las 10 Mejores Estrellas (The King of Dramas) y (History of the Salaryman) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia (Mini Serie) - Actriz (History of the Salaryman) y (The King of Dramas) * 2007 28th Blue Dragon Film Festival: Mejor nueva actriz por Two Faces of My Girlfriend * 2006 MBC Drama Awards: Premio PD * 2005 MBC Drama Awards: Premio a la mejor actuación por Me llamo Kim Sam-soon * 2005 MBC Entertainment Awards: Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz en un Show de Variedades por Section TV Curiosidades *'Ex grupo kpop:' Chakra (2000-2004) *'Educación:' Joong Pyun Elementary **MacGregor State High School **Universidad Griffin (Negocios Internacionales) **Universidad Goryu *'Habilidades:' Tocar el piano y la gimnasia *'Idiomas:' Coreano e inglés *'Hobbies:' Dibujar *'Religión:' Cristiana *Jung nació en Corea del Sur, pero emigró con su familia a Brisbane (Australia) cuando tenía 12 años. *La actriz Jung Ryeo Won y El cantante Park Hyo Shin repentinamente se colocaron en el centro de atención el dia 3 nov 2015 gracias a una fuente de noticias local (Kookmin Ilbo) ya que informó que las dos celebridades estaban saliendo y tienen en mente planes de matrimonio. En particular, el informe citó que Jung Ryeo fue captada en un concierto de Park Hyo Shin en diciembre del 2014. Ambas partes negaron rápidamente tal afirmación diciendo que incluso no eran conocidos. *Es cercana a algunos idols como Son Dam Bi, Lee Dong Hae, Choi Si Won, Choi Min Ho y Shim Eun Jin Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Sitio Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Jung_Ryu_Won11.jpg Jung_Ryu_Won10.jpg Jung Ryu Won1.jpg Jung Ryu Won2.jpg Jung Ryu Won4.JPG Jung Ryu Won3.jpg Jung Ryu Won5.jpg Jung Ryu Won6.JPG Categoría:KEYEAST Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante